harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Charm
A Memory Charm (also known as Lockhart Memory CharmHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PS1 version or Forgetfulness CharmJ. K. Rowling Official Site) is a spell that can be used to erase memories from an individual's mind. The incantation for this charm is Obliviate. It is different from the charm that creates false memories30 July 2007 WebChat with J.K. Rowling. Effects 's book Who Am I?, written after he lost his memory.]] Memory Charms are generally intended to erase a specific memory. They are regularly used if a Muggle witnesses something related to the wizarding world; the Ministry of Magic has Obliviators remove their memories of the event, such as if a Muggle sees a dragonHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Occasionally, a mass use of Memory Charms is necessary to cover up major incidents that violate the Statute of Secrecy, such as the Ilfracombe Incident. Some Muggles often slip through the cracks in these situations, according to Blenheim Stalk in Muggles Who Notice.Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) When particularly intense memories need to be erased, it often leaves the victim disoriented for a short period of time as happened with the Roberts family after the Quidditch World Cup in 1994. However, if performed improperly, a Memory Charm can erase significant portions of an individual's memory and cause brain damage, with difficulty in recovery. For instance, Gilderoy Lockhart attempted to wipe the memories of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley during the events surrounding the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets. However, Ron's damaged wand backfired, and caused Lockhart to suffer extreme amnesia. He is currently a permanent resident in the Janus Thickey Ward of St Mungo's.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Despite his memories recovered enough to do joined-up writings and his love of signing fan letters, he never fully recovered. Also, Barty Crouch Sr. placed a Memory Charm on Bertha Jorkins to try to make her forget her discovery that he was keeping his son in captivity. However, the charm he put was too strong so it damaged her memory permanently, making her chronically forgetful about other things as well.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Breaking the Charm Memory Charms can be broken through torture. In 1994, Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew broke a Memory Charm placed by Barty Crouch Sr on Bertha Jorkins, and extracted information from her regarding the whereabouts of Crouch's son. However, the breaking of the charm had caused a great toll on Bertha, and her body and mind was damaged beyond repair. In 1997, Voldemort had Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle tortured with the Cruciatus Curse after they failed to capture Harry Potter. Hermione Granger had cast Memory Charms on them so as to cover the trio's tracks, and it appears that the charms were not broken by torture, since the Death Eaters remained unaware that Ron Weasley was with Harry and Hermione, rather than sick at home with spattergroit as had been claimed, for months afterwards.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows This may mean that a certain level of torture is necessary to break the charm, or that the torturer needs to be specific on wanting to break it, rather than just inflicting the pain. Since Lockhart's backfired Memory Charm has never been broken through, it is possible that torture is the only method of complete recovery, as it is doubtful that St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries would commit crimes against humanity just to recover Lockhart's memory. It is also possible, however, that since it was cast improperly, Lockhart's memory was actually erased permanently with no chance of recovery whatsoever. Known Uses .]] .]] .]] Etymology The incantation "obliviate" may be derived from the Latin oblivisci, meaning "to forget", or the English word oblivion, defined as "the fact or condition of forgetting or having forgotten"Merriam-Webster Online. It may be derived from the Latin term oblivio, which also means "to forget" Behind the scenes * In Chapter 9 of Deathly Hallows, just prior to erasing Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle's memories, Hermione says that she has never performed a Memory Charm before, despite having already altered her parents' memories. However, J. K. Rowling has said this was a different charm, which alters memories rather than removes them. ** Despite Rowling's statement that the charm Hermione used on her parents was not the same, in the Part 1 film adaption, Hermione uses the actual Memory Charm to eradicate her mother and father's memories of her. *** However, it all still fits in as in the film Hermione doesn't say she hasn't used it before. *** Either symbolically or by actual magic, when Hermione performed the charm on her parents, all images of her in their family pictures were erased as well. *** Seeing that an actual Memory Charm cannot be easily removed, Hermione placing it on her parents suggests that she will never be reunited with them. * In the W.O.M.B.A.T.'s on J. K. Rowling's Official Website, it is referred to as the Forgetfulness Charm. * As Bertha managed to remember about Barty Crouch Jr. after Voldemort tortured her and broke the charm, it is possible that the charm simply suppresses memories, as opposed to erasing them. However, when Lockhart suffers a backfiring Memory Charm, it seemed that his memories were irreversibly erased. * In the German translation, the incantation is sometimes translated as Amnesia, in the Czech translation "Zapomeň/te" and in Italian it is used Oblivion while in other cases remains Obliviate. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''J. K. Rowling Official Site'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' Notes and references Category:Mental spells Category:Charms Category:Spells Category:Spells of known incantation